


Fragile

by Jessipumpkinhead



Category: Rainbow Six Siege - Fandom, Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessipumpkinhead/pseuds/Jessipumpkinhead
Summary: A story inspired by the song 'Fragile' by Poets of the Fall





	Fragile

**Author's Note:**

> A story inspired by the song 'Fragile' by Poets of the Fall

The chaos of the evening was beginning to subside, the bright flashing lights one by one flip off. The crime scene had been secured and you were given your dismissal for the night. You've been working on this case for so long and yet, now that you finally caught them. You had thought you would feel a wonderful rush of pride, but all you feel is a growing pit in your stomach.

Around six months earlier you were assigned to join the GIGN in helping apprehend a small time terrorist group that seemed to be in the fledgling stages of human and drug trafficking.  When your higher ups first told you of the transfer you were on cloud nine. The idea of being able to help so many people. You were ready, or so you thought.

Soon after joining a small sub section of four operators you found yourself fitting right in. They were all lovely in their own way. As the weeks passed you began getting files on some of the terrorists in the group. You would usually go over these readings with the others, but after seeing and hearing of the atrocities committed you would always seek a quiet place to think over the information.  A few times on the veranda, overlooking the vast city. But usually you would take to the quiet study. The others would come and go, but after a time the groups doctor began joining you. 

You didn't mind having him as company, he was always quiet and for the most part kept to himself. Occasionally asking you questions or trying to lighten the mood by putting on some old music in the background. But no matter how many times you had seen the crime scene photos or heard of the crimes, nothing prepared you for what you saw when your group stormed the building that night.

The bodies, the drugged women, the children. They all flashed in your mind as you quickly found somewhere to be alone. A few tents had been put up in the area to go over evidence and for whatever meetings might be had. You peek inside a few, some with other officers, one had your group discussing their findings, and finally one that wasn't currently occupied.

You walk in, the weight of your gear weighing heavy against your shoulders. There was just a simple but large table with a few chairs. You stumble over to one and slump your body down, leaning on your arms and letting you head hang. You attempt to quiet your thoughts and gaze around the room. Lots of paperwork from the case, a couple rain jackets thrown over chairs, and a small radio on a table next to the white board on the backside of the tent. You gaze at the old radio and listen to the upbeat announcer, feeling jealous of his lighthearted nature. Thoughts swim in your mind as you move your gaze back to your hands. There's a slight tremble to your fingers as you slide them up to either side of your face. Resting there for a moment you nearly jump out of your skin when the tent flap slides open. You turn to see the doctor smiling at you as he enters the small tent.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." His voice is soft as he stands just inside of the tent. "May I join you for a little while?" He waits until you give him a nod, avoiding his eye contact you see him move to sit beside you. 

He sits for a moment,  seemingly watching you. Your body racked with tension you try to mentally pull yourself together as well as you can. But no matter how hard you try, the second he places his hand on your shoulder you feel your chest tremble and your eyes begin the well up.

"Are you doing ok?" His voice is laced with concern as he moves his face to try to look at yours. He makes a move and gently pulls your helmet off, laying it on the table he returns his hand to your shoulder. He gives it a gentle squeeze and starts rubbing it with his thumb.

You sniffle softly and blink a few times, looking up you feel your will about to snap. Your face still hidden by your balaclava. Until you hear him once more speak up.

"I'm here to help you." He pauses, watching your face closely. "You will make it through this." His grip tightens once more in a show of comfort.

You let our a shakey breath and let your head hang once more. Your eyesight blurring as the tears begin to fall. You straighten your arms, gripping the material of your pants as the tears fall harder. You clench your teeth and quietly let yourself cry. All the while doc is by your side. He's now rubbing your back, trying to comfort you. For a moment the only sounds that fill the tent are your gentle sobs and the radio playing through some other soft rock song. 

"Let's get some of that gear off you, ok?" His smile is soft and sweet and he pats your back and stands up, extending a hand to you. 

You take it weakly as he pulls you to your feet. Without a word he motions to your vest, taking a clasp in hand he slowly undoes them all and helps you slide it off. Setting it on the table he helps remove the last couple pieces of protective clothing you're wearing until your back in your basic uniform. The only piece left is your balaclava. He brings a hand to the side of your face and cups your cheek in his warm hand. You close your eyes and lean into it. He moves his hand and you reach up to pull the knitted material back over your face. The cold air hits your heated face and you sniffle again and toss it to the side with your other gear. Eyes downcast he brings your gaze back up to his. Hand returning to your face while one slides through your messy hair.

Even now you've been holding back. Not wanting to allow yourself to fully break down in front of anyone. You had to be stronger than that. This was your job. You cant let this bother you. But the harder you try the more you shake. Biting at your lip you take in a quivering breath and let it out. 

Looking back at him he sighs himself and opens his arms, gesturing for you to accept the embrace. Which after a moment you do. And that's the final nail in the coffin. As you feel his arms wrap around your body you let go. Burying your head in his collar you grip the sides of his uniform for dear life and crumble. Feeling safe for a moment, you can hold it back any longer. One hand rests on your lower back, holding you close. While the other gently holds the back of your head. 

You both stand like this for a while. He draws gentle circles across your back and rests his head on yours. Pulling you as close as he can, now you can feel his long calm breaths as you start to relax yourself. You begin focusing on the rise and fall of his chest, trying to match your own breath to his. You feel him adjust so you start to pull away but his arms stop you. You gaze up at him, his eyes soft and caring, his smile warm and inviting. He slowly moves closer, placing a small kiss to your forehead. You let your eyes close. The warmth of his body against yours and his gentle nature towards you help to tug a smile from your lips. He pulls away a little, just enough to look down at you. 

His eyes stare deep into yours as you move your arms to wrap around his shoulders. His hold tightly around your waist. Resting his forehead against yours you both just enjoy the embrace. A small comfort in a harsh world, but no matter how brief it maybe you cant help but hope it would never end.

Now that you've relaxed you notice its started to rain. The gentle patter of rain on the old canvas over head almost drowns out the radio.  You strain your ears and hear a gentle guitar being played. As the singer picks up you listen to his words, his voice is soft and kind like the man before you. As you both listen to the song he moves away again. His eyes play across your face and fall to your lips. You take that as a silent request and move closer, as he does the same. 

Your lips meet, soft and warm. You bring your hand up behind his head and can't help but smile. You break the kiss for a moment and look back at him. You feel any tension leave your body as he pulls you back into another kiss. All the while the song plays.

"If you're scared, I'm here beside you,  
If you get lost I'm here to guide you  
And I'll give you peace when peace is fragile  
Love is all the good in you  
Love is peace when peace is fragile"


End file.
